


I've been hypnotized. I love you, gypsy eyes.

by Risner0506



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risner0506/pseuds/Risner0506
Summary: Season 5 AU of Peaky Blinders. Olivia Lee, Esme Shelby's younger sister is an accountant for the Shelby Company Limited. Olivia was engaged to Michael Gray prior to him being exiled to America. 5 years later, Michael returns to Birmingham after the stock market crashed with a visitor. It's been a long time since Michael has been home and things have definitely changed.**John Shelby is not dead in this AU**
Relationships: Michael Gray & Original Female Character(s), Michael Gray/Reader, Michael Gray/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Welcome Back to Birmingham

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I have ever written. Any and all feedback is welcomed. 
> 
> John Shelby is not dead in this AU***
> 
> *****I do not own the rights to the Peaky Blinders******

My eyes hurt. My brain hurts. “Jesus Christ, Polly I think…no scratch that, I know that Arthur has mucked up the books again.” I walk back into the betting den still staring confused and frustrated at the mess of numbers in front of me. I am met with stillness, then I hear someone say “Liv?” I look up for a second and then back down to the books. Whoa! Wait a minute! My head snaps back up and there in front of me was someone I never thought I would see again. Michael Gray.

Polly, Esme and Finn are standing around him, all dead silent, watching at me. I take notice that there is a girl standing next to him too. A tall, slender, blonde haired woman with porcelain looking skin. She really is beautiful and glamorous with her fur coat and designer handbag that she is carrying. I look at her and “see” something off about her.  
My “sight” always shows me a person’s aura. I’ve had the gift of “sight” since I was a little one. It came in handy when meeting strangers while on our travels across the land. My mother was blessed with “sight” as well. My older sister Esme, not so much. She is like Polly, she can read one’s palm, see their future. I’ve let her read my palm, but I told her not to tell me what she foresees, good or bad.

I continue to stand there, still, shell shocked almost. I really did not think I would ever see him again. It has been almost five years since he abruptly left me here in Small Heath with no word or explanation. He just disappeared off to America, never to see or hear from him again. I was so angry with him. Angry with Polly and Tommy for sending him off without telling me. Tommy refused to give me his contact information initially and I thought about making the trip over to the Americas myself to find him, but in my condition at the time it just was not possible.

My pregnancy was miserable. I was violently ill for most of it. Eventually I became very swollen and dizzy with high blood pressure. The doctor put me on bed rest for 3 months. The bedrest on top of the stress of losing Michael finally gave way and I had a breakdown.

After Aurora was born, I was not myself. I loved my beautiful baby girl, but I was just so low and numb. I could barely function, let alone take care of a newborn. Luckily, I had the Shelby family to help me through that first year. Their love and support for me and Aurora is what truly kept us both alive. I still feel an extreme amount of guilt for the way I handled everything during my pregnancy and after Aurora was born.

I was so scared when Michael left, I found out I was 12 weeks pregnant and it was my worst nightmare. I always figured we would have children sooner or later, at least until after our wedding in October that year, but the wedding never came.

Polly begged me to tell Michael that I was expecting, but we both knew I couldn’t. Yes, the family, especially Tommy, was furious that Michael had not warned Tommy about the trap Luca Changretta set up for him. The whole family felt betrayed. Not that I blame them, I did too. 

Michael was ultimately safer in America. Away from the Peaky Blinders life and I knew that. He could go to America, start over and live the life he was always meant to live. Michael being happy and safe was all that mattered to me. I loved him and I wanted what was best for him even if it hurt like hell to let him go.

After Esme and John were married, I decided to move to Birmingham with my sister to help keep her company and watch over her. I had never been without my sister before and could not imagine us being separated from one another. She initially felt guilty about me having to move to Small Heath because of her. She knew how much I loved the outdoors. How much I loved the traveler life that we had lived as children. Never knowing where we would be this time tomorrow. Just focusing on the here and now. However, I loved my sister dearly and ended up following her to Birmingham. Initially, there definitely was an adjustment period, but the Shelby’s had made the transition much easier. Especially once Michael finally came around.

I am standing there soundless, still and I am fairly sure my mouth is hanging wide open catching flies. Was this really happening? “Michael?” I gasp out finally. I had only dreamed of this every night before I went to sleep for years, but something feels off. The aura I am seeing doesn’t seem right. Looking at Esme’s face confirms my suspicions.

Michael looks just as stunned and flustered as I do. His eyes wide, nostrils flared, jaw clenched. Words both escaping us and apparently everyone else in the room as well. Well great.

Finally, I can gather my thoughts, “Hi,” I say with a forced smile. Hi? Really? That is all you could come up with. “You’re here? When did you get here?” The blonde stranger speaks now, “Just now. Been traveling for 15 days to get…here.” She looks around with disgust. Who the hell is this woman?

“Hello, I’m so sorry I didn’t catch your name. I’m Liv,” I say with a sweet, but forced tone. The woman is now hanging off Michael’s arm. She arches her brow at me, then narrows her eyes. “I’m Gina. Gina Gray,” she pronounces smugly with a smirk. And just like that all of the air has been sucked out of my lungs. Great, he is married. The love of my life is married. 

I feel my heart drop. I want to throw up. Tears threatening to sting my eyes. As if this day cannot get any worse. Arthur’s mucked up the books and Michael has finally returned, but with a dream trophy wife. The tension in the air is thick and everyone in the den can feel it.

Eventually, Polly goes to say something to break the silence, but all of the sudden a little voice happily exclaims, “Mummy!” A dark-curly haired, blue eyed girl comes running through the door towards me. “Mummy, look what Uncle Arthur got me!” 

The little girl dances and twirls around in a beautiful, green floral dress, grinning from ear to ear. I crouch down to the little girl and embrace her, kissing the side of her head. “You look so beautiful darling. How nice of Uncle Arthur.” Arthur enters the den with a big smile on his face. He adores Aurora, even though him and Linda have their own child, Billy Shelby. I can tell Arthur has been wanting another baby for a while. A baby girl.

“Eh, Liv,” Arthur states bashfully. He knows Aurora has him wrapped around her finger. “We was just taking a walk and Rora wanted to go to the toy shop, but I told her that you wouldn’t like me buying any more toys for her. That she had enough. So Rora asked if she could get the pretty green dress in the shop window down the street that we had seen earlier instead. Everyone needs clothes right Liv?” He smiles. I could tell Arthur was a little nervous. He knows how I feel about Aurora being spoiled. It’s fine in small doses, but she has so many people that love and care for her that sometimes it is just a revolving door of gifts. I taught my daughter well didn’t I? 

“She looks beautiful Arthur, really. Thank you.” I look down at Aurora, she is now grinning from ear to ear at Arthur. It warms my heart to see her loved so much by her family. 

Finally, Aurora looks back over to me, points her finger in the opposite direction towards the two strangers and says questioningly, “Mummy who are they?


	2. Aunt Esme and Uncle John's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora gets to meet some of the Shelby family's "friends"

“Mummy? Who are they?” Aurora asked quizzically. Well I was not prepared for this. Everyone is silent, watching anxiously, looking back in forth between Aurora and I then back to Michael. Esme jumps in and tells Aurora with a forced smile, “They are just some of Auntie Esme and Uncle John’s friends. They came to pay us a visit love.”

“Does mummy know your friends?” She looks between Esme and I for an answer. I can’t find the courage to speak. I can’t lie to my daughter. I told myself I never would, not after all the lying I have endured from those who I've loved. 

Michael watches us intently, with a furrowed brow. You can tell he is trying to do the math putting two and two together. I can’t look at him right now. I have to focus on Aurora.

Another figure barges into the den through the back door. Great who is it this time? “Esme, where the fuck is…?!” He looks up abruptly and notices everyone standing about silently. John sees Michael and furrows his brow, then narrows his eyes towards him. Taking notice of the blonde-haired woman on his arm.

“Uncle John!!!” Aurora squeals jumping towards him. John leans down and picks Aurora up, holding her on his hip. “Hi little princess,” he says with a wide smile. She gives him a little kiss on the cheek. “I missed you. Where have you been all day?” Looking a John’s bloody knuckles and smelling his whiskey breath, I would say he’s been at the Garrison. I can’t look at Esme, I am sure she is fuming.

“Uncle John, you and Auntie Esme’s friends are here,” she points. John looks at Aurora then to Esme and I with a raised brow. “My friends eh?” You can see his jaw clench and lips purse tightly around the toothpick in his mouth. He’s is getting angry and trying to restrain himself for Aurora’s sake.

Polly steps away from Michael and puts herself between John, Arthur and Michael. Trying to keep the two brothers from coming any closer to Michael. She knows they are angry and rightfully so, but she can’t let them hurt her son. “Alright, well I will take Auntie Esme and Uncle John’s friends to their hotel so they can rest since they have had such a long journey,” Polly commands.

“Nana wait! Can I come with you!?! I want to ride in the car!” Aurora pleads. Usually Polly would give in to her, but she knows it is not what's best right now. “You can ride in the car on the way to Nana’s house tonight. We are going to have a girl’s night my nepoata.” 

I look towards Michael during this exchange, his face is emotionless, and I am quite sure he is holding his breath. Gina’s hold is tightening on his jacket.

“Can we get ice cream too!?” Aurora says with a devilish grin. Polly teases Aurora, “Only if your mummy promises to have fun this weekend.” Polly looks at me pointedly. “Mummy please,” she begs. I roll my eyes and finally resign to myself, “I will try my best,” I say with a weak smile.

“Then ice cream it is love. Now let Nana take Aunt Esme and Uncle John’s friends to their hotel. I should be back shortly,” Polly explains. Aurora nods her head with understanding.

Polly turns around and tries to lead Michael and Gina from the den. She gives you a look over her shoulder, a worried look. ‘Wait!” Aurora yells. “Wait!” She runs up to Michael and asks, “What’s your name?” with the sweetest smile. Michael looks down at the girl. He looks speechless. Michael pulls away from Gina and crouches down towards Aurora. He takes her little hand and gives it a small kiss, his eyes never leaving hers. “My name is Michael. It’s a pleasure meeting you princess Aurora,” he says with a smile. A smile that reaches his eyes. Oh that smile. Oh how I've missed that smile. My knees involuntarily go weak and my heart warms seeing the two interact. Their encounter is abruptly interrupted by Gina clearing her throat, “C’mon baby, I am tired. Let’s go.” You can tell she is trying to act unbothered by the whole scene, but her impatience shows otherwise.

Michael rises to his feet, still looking down at the little girl with a smile. He can’t take his eyes off her. Gina physically turns him around to leave. “Bye Michael!” Aurora waves.

Michael turns his head back around briefly. He nods at Aurora with a small smile while he leaves the den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neopata - means granddaughter*
> 
> Hmmm I wonder what Olivia is up to this weekend? Will she keep her promise and try and have fun?


	3. I Think I Need A Drink or Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is dealing with the aftermath of her recent reunion between Michael, her and now Aurora.

Everyone in the den is looking at me. Some looking at me with pity. Some looking with worry. I don’t need their worry or pity. Michael is back, after leaving me for five years. So what? Who cares if he has a wife now? Who cares that he can’t even look at me nor speak to me?

I look back down at the absolute mess of numbers in the book Arthur has mucked about, walking across the room towards my office, I unintentionally slam the door shut. I still hear silence out in the den, but after a few long moments everyone is back to business as usual. I let go of the breath I am pretty sure I had been holding since Michael said my name. I slide down the door to the floor. Silent tears running down my face. No. No. No. You are not going to do this. You have wasted too many tears over him already. No more. Be strong, if not for yourself, for Aurora and your family.

I crawled on my hands and knees over to the liquor bar I have in my office. I pour myself a glass of whiskey and chuck it back quickly. It burns so good. I pour another glass and sit back on the floor against the wall.

A knock on the door comes. I huff, exasperated, knowing it is probably my sister. I roll my eyes and let out a weak, “Come in.” Esme cracks the door a bit before coming in. She opens the door wider looking about for me. Finally, her eyes meet my figure on the floor. I continue to look down at the ground. If I look at her I will just cry.

“Sora.” Esme whispers. She tries to sit down beside me, it's hard for her being 5 months pregnant, but she manages, nonetheless. I laugh to myself thinking that she is going to have a hell of a time getting back up.

“Liv, look at me.” I shake my head. I can’t. I won’t. Esme takes my chin and pulls it up and over towards her face. Silent tears start streaming down my face again. My sister caresses my face and wipes my tears away with her thumbs. She gives me a look of understanding. No words. She knows there is nothing she can say right now that will make me feel better. She pulls away from me and grabs for my glass of whiskey, downing the rest of the glass. I raise my eyebrow and give her a look.

“What? It’s been a rough day. I need this or I might bloody well punch John for getting in a fight at the pub.” I raise an eyebrow at her and smile. “Yeah being married to John would make me want to toss back some good ol’ whiskey,” I say teasingly, rolling my eyes at her.

I adore John. I am so happy that his arranged marriage with Esme worked out so well. Their love for each other is so obvious. They anchor each other, even though their tempers get the best of them at times. John is all heart. He acts on emotion, which isn’t always a good thing being a Peaky Blinder. I always try to calm him down in those tense situations if Esme isn’t around. He eventually comes round.

John is very protective of his family, Aurora and I included. However, his protection, in addition to the rest of the brothers and Peaky Blinders is absolutely exasperating and over the top. If some guy the brothers doesn't like, or they think isn't good enough for me, they chase him away. I shouldn’t even be surprised anymore. I give my brother-in-law’s the third degree when this happens. Telling them I am my own independent woman, and I am intelligent enough to make my own decisions.

That’s why I am surprised that they haven’t chased off my date for tomorrow, Theo Blakely. I met him in London on a business trip with Tommy. He is a solicitor for the Solomon Family. We’ve only been seeing each other for about a month and a half. I’ve stayed at his twice now in London, while Polly has volunteered to watch Aurora. This time he finally gets to make the trip to good ol’ Small Heath for the weekend. Oh lord, help me now. If his trip here doesn’t turn him away from me then it would be a bloody miracle.

I guess I have come to terms that it was good while it lasted. How morbid and morose of me. It will be fine. If he can’t handle all of my baggage, then he wasn’t good enough for me anyways. I think that is why the boys have backed off him, because they know once he comes to Small Heath to visit, that he will run in the other direction. This keeps them from having to get their hands dirty.

I do like Theo though. He is intelligent, funny and sweet. Okay and he is absolutely gorgeous which doesn’t hurt either. I really hope this weekend goes okay.

Esme pours me another glass of whiskey. “So, Micha….” She trails off when I give her a severe look. “No. I don’t want to even go there. Right now I need a drink or five.” Esme scoffs, “well it seems as though that wish may come true sooner than you think.” My sister then smirks at me and asks, “so, you want to go out tonight?” I haven’t been out in ages and I have already three whiskeys in. I smirk back at her, “Why the hell not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character I have got in mind to play Theo Blakely, is oddly enough Theo James.


	4. Here Goes Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's POV from the past two weeks, from when he met Gina and all the way up to him and Gina are getting ready to enter the Shelby betting den in Small Heath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's POV is a story telling of the past two weeks, so there will be past tense, but there are also a few lines that are in there that are in the present. Unfortunately I am not able to bold those internal thoughts to indicate the differences. I hope that isn't too confusing. Please let me know if it is.
> 
> On an additional note, I know this chapter is very Michael/Gina centric, but I felt that it was important to depict Michael’s feelings of loneliness and the struggles he went through when he was exiled from everyone he loved for five years and that included his relationship with Gina. I am hoping to portray why Michael cares about Gina because I know a lot of people aren’t a fan of her or her and Michael’s relationship in the show (Just FYI I do not like Gina and I definitely do not like her and Michael together, so don’t think I’m team Gina even though this chapter might illustrate otherwise). I hope this chapter helps make their relationship make more sense from Michael’s POV.

Michael’s POV

The past two weeks have been a whirlwind. The stock market crash shocked the hell out of me. I swear I kept reading the stock numbers over and over for hours, mumbling “No” over and over, trying to make sense of what happened. I remember thinking “Tommy is going to kill me.” Finally, I came back to reality and realized that I needed to get on the next boat out of there.

Gina had woken up at some point during all the chaos. She was speaking to me, asking me what was going on, but it was all just background noise. I could tell she was worried, but also annoyed with me because my lack of response. Eventually I was able to spit out what happened. I demanded that she get her stuff immediately because I needed to get the hell out of there.

I had only known Gina for a short amount of time, but she had quickly became my rock and anchor. I didn’t really have anyone in America. I was exiled and isolated from my family and friends back in Birmingham, so Gina was like a breath of fresh air that I so desperately needed. I was close to my wits end before I met her. Ready to run off with the family money to Hollywood, get involved in the pictures industry. That's when she finally came along to club “Gladiator” one night.

I don’t know if what I had with her was love, but she was there for me when no one else was. I cared for her and she supported me. 

Gina comes from money, so I knew she wasn’t just with me for that and she is well connected which helps with the business. She is almost like a business partner, who I consider a very good friend and who I partake in frequent sexual acts and illicit activities with.

It was a last-minute decision as I frantically tried to depart from my place in Detroit. Gina wanted to come with me. I was a little taken back when she said it initially, but she stated that “we love each other” so why not? All I could think about in that minute was getting back home to my family before Tommy sends someone to finish me off. I needed to get back home and explain myself to my family, to Tommy. 

Gina wasn’t taking no for an answer, so finally I had gave in and said fine, but I warned her about my family and how it might be. She didn’t seem intimidated or scared. She kind of reminded me of someone I used to know…No. No. No. I can’t think about her right now. I don’t deserve to anyway. Oh shit, what if she is still there in Birmingham when I get back home? Still working for Tommy? No, Liv was too smart to hang around Small Heath. She was probably a big time General Practitioner in London, living a good, wholesome, normal life. Something I could 've never given her.

I wonder if she has someone? A family? No. Stop. She is none of your concern anymore. Focus on the now Michael.

On the trip across the pond, Gina had informed me that she was pregnant. Oh shit, not again! Why wasn’t I more careful? Honestly though, I should only be so lucky to have only gotten just her pregnant over the years. Once I had come over to America in exile, I had turned to liquor, drugs and women to help pass the pain and time. Who knows how many women I had slept with, and god only knows I was not as careful as I should've been when I was under the influence.

When Gina told me about her expecting, I had come to the conclusion that this time wasn’t the same as the last. Last time I was just a kid, who was in over his head and didn’t know what to do. The situation between me and Charlotte was less than ideal, especially with her getting engaged in the next few months. With Gina, I am a man now. I had been living on my own for five years. I worked my ass off everyday to prove myself to my family and Tommy. I needed to take responsibility this time, be a man. So Gina and I agreed to be married on the boat while we traveled to Belfast. Hmm...well that had escalated quickly.

Once we docked in Belfast, I was ripped away from Gina and was held against my will by the IRA. Tommy was called and was told that I was a traitor. That I was making deals behind his back because rumored has it that Tommy was washed up and that I was trying to take over his kingdom. Great, that was going to be the nail in my coffin if I had even survived the encounter with the IRA, but I was eventually let go because they believed the punishment that was waiting for me in Small Heath would be much worse.

To say I was filled with anxiety before entering Small Heath on the train was an understatement. Gina tried to anchor me and bring me back down. Giving me the confidence I needed to deal with this all head on. I hadn’t told anyone what day or time I would be coming to Small Heath, but I figured Tommy would have “eyes” looking out for me. Ready to escort me to his office as soon as I had stepped foot off the train, and lone behold that is precisely what happened. The peaky boys brought Gina and I to the gambling den on Watery Lane.

Home sweet home, I thought. Small Heath still looked dreary, dirty and smells awful, but I would be lying if I didn’t say I missed it. Judging by Gina’s face though, she had been less than impressed.

Finn greeted us as we pulled up outside the betting shop. Wow, he was so tall now. Looks like a damn man. I really had been gone too long.

I smiled at him with a nod and took a deep breath. Gina’s grip had tightened on my arm to try to calm me again. Well, I guess here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like shorter chapters or longer? I know the ones I have published so far are on the shorter side.


End file.
